


Perfect Genetics Challenge

by EmVanderwood



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Death, Death by Starvation, Light Angst, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmVanderwood/pseuds/EmVanderwood
Summary: "Once upon a time, the Mighty Player sent a Sim to live in the world where all its creations were living happily. But this very Sim had something special that no other Sims had, unique eyes that nobody before had seen anything alike and a hair colour that astonished everyone who saw it. They were destined by their creator to give birth to a heir with the same special looks who would get the same task until the genes had prospered for 10 generations. But their creator wouldn't let them pass that easy, because those with the perfect genes would forever hate their own children."





	1. Kyle Bogart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Sims, and I did not create the Perfect Genetics Challenge. it was posted by Gurra09 on the site Mod The Sims.  
> Please keep in mind that Kyle is an asshole and I don't condone his actions in real life.  
> Also they have turquoise hair and violet eyes.  
> Enjoy!

My name is Kyle Bogart and I’m the founder of the Perfect Genetics Legacy. My traits are: Flirty, Genius, Charismatic, Dislikes Children, and Great Kisser. My goal was to have a child with unique hair and eyes, just like me; however I didn’t stop after he was born: I had in mind to impregnate every woman I could so that my descendants will have a higher chance at conceiving an heir. After all, my life wish was to date at least 10 Sims, so… why not?

My first conquest was Agnes Crumplebottom, the famous rich widow. Maybe it was a bit naïve for me to think I could succeed on the first try, but still, at least my firstborn lived his life in luxury. However while he still wasn’t born (Agnes and I had only just conceived him) I left his mother, and proceeded to woo another woman. The fruit of that union was Kris Crumplebottom. He was not my heir.

My second lay was my neighbour, Jamie Jolina. She was quite ugly, but she was one of my favourite. This time as well I left her the moment I knew she was pregnant. It hurt to do this, but I had to. Maybe it was because of these feelings that our child got the hair colour as me: a bright turquoise. He did not have violet eyes, though, so I didn’t care much about him. His name was Eric. Once again, not my heir.

My third love was the right one, the first difficult conquest and a kindred soul: Pauline Wan. Yes, she was married, but that didn’t stop me; on the contrary, I took pride in bringing her away from her husband, Hank Goddard. She wanted to date 10 different Sims as well, she had similar traits as mine, I loved her. She was the mother of my heir. When I discovered that, I immediately asked her to move in with me and to bring the toddler along. His name was Victor Wan. He would be the second generation of the Perfect Genetics Legacy.

Meanwhile, I had become modestly known in the music industry. I now had a job to sustain my “family”. Of course Pauline was the one to look after the child, I could barely stand being in the same room with him; although there were some times when I had to take care of him myself. It was horrible. Every time I hoped would be the last, and was relieved when he finally grew up to be a child. At the same time I had generated a few more brothers for him and our successors, and his mother had started a romantic relationship with her boss, Zelda Mae. After Victor’s birthday, they got married and Pauline left the house and our child with me.

I admit it might have been my fault that he started hating me, what with seducing and trying to have a child with his stepmother. Yeah, I felt slightly guilty doing this to my former lover, but at least I didn’t ask Zelda to divorce her. The problem was, I couldn’t live with my soon-to-be-teenager son hating me, so I bought a magic potion to better our relationship, and guess what? It worked! By the time he turned into a teen we were practically best buddies, we even bonded naturally by playing chess (for some reason doing that activity with a child didn’t bother me).

Before he even became a teen I had completed my life goal: I could count more than ten relationships with different Sims, and my heir already had a plan for his future. He wanted to be a doctor even with his Mean Spirit trait, bless him.  
I finally settled down with our maid, Charla Becchino. She wanted to be a thief or something, I don’t know. I did impregnate her as well, because as I have mentioned before I was trying to get as many children with the right genes as I could. I didn’t marry her though, so my last child before Victor left the house was named Shawn Becchino.

At long last, my heir was ready to go and accomplish his task. He’ll tell you later how he did it.


	2. Victor Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second generation, Victor is not a cheater and he has way too many children.

I wish I could hate my father. He didn't bother sparing me a glance until that was the only option left for him; he seduced my stepmother, sent away my mother. I used to hate him for it (especially for the cheating because I still hate Zelda, that fucking liar). But then he went and got himself a potion that made us all buddy-buddies. So now I don't hate him anymore-we are actually friends now. And now that I think about it he  _is_ the reason my friends in school existed: they were my brothers. Kris especially, he became my best friend and stayed near me all his life. I regret not taking the time and effort to meet all of my brothers, so I think I will at least honor them by naming them all ( a thing that daddy clearly forgot about, it seems). They are Kris, Eric, Cornelio, Dylan, Brad, and Shawn. He was the only one except for me to live with our father, and the only one whose name was chosen by the Mighty Player. I used to babysit him, before I bought my own house.

Anyway, I think I should tell you how I did get an heir for the next generation, so I'll tell you about my wife: my father's girlfriend.

Just to clarify, I didn't do it to get revenge or anything, I just really loved Charla, liked her from the moment I became a young adult even. Of course things didn't go smoothly at first: she did have a partner after all. But then again, they weren't really an official couple, maybe I could just... I don't know what I was thinking at the time, I just really really wanted her for myself, so I did what my father would have done: I impregnated her. And then when the child was born, I thought that he deserved a somewhat normal life, with both parents at his side, so I married Charla and kept my child with us. Archie was the first of a frankly too long number of children, in my opinion.

After the first failure at conceiving a suitable heir, we tried again. And again, and again, and there was a time when I feared we would not succeed. So after Archie we had Pauline, who had the exact same name as her grandmother but was completely different; then came Stefan, another bothersome failure. Meanwhile Charla had changed her life goal from being a crimelord to a more skill-based life goal, since she spent all day at home (she was also the only one to take care of the children since I am a doctor, and you know how busy we can get). Anyway, when Dolly was born I was so sure she was going to be the heir I got quite upset when she grew black hair (her eyes were violet though, so that was a little uplifting). As the older kids moved out, some with partners, some without, I was starting to get desperate. Then, finally, my prayers were answered: my heir, Aaron, was finally born, and I could rest now, knowing the legacy would continue with him. And we also had Sean later, since Charla really wanted another child.

About Charla, I think I should tell you something... or maybe I shouldn't, I mean I don't really have any evidence, but... I think she was cheating on me. I think... she never truly stopped loving my father. She spent what we knew would be his last day on Earth with him, and later appeared to be pregnant... She named the child Kyle. Like his father. I'm now the brother and step-father of both Shawn and Kyle Jr. Also, since Archie married Eric's mother, Jamie, I'm both his brother and grandfather. Hurray.

At least Aaron grew well. When he was just a teenager he already knew what he wanted to do with his life; you could always find him playing his guitar, or playing chess, or just doing his homework. I knew he was going to shine one day. And he did.

But this is a story he has to tell you himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently playing with the fourth generation so I think you can expect a weekly update if everything goes well.  
> I hope you enjoy my work! Even if no one sees it!


	3. Aaron Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some Angst. Actually this is the first functional family here, it's just that it stops being so at the end. Poor Aaron.

You may have noticed that my surname isn't Wan anymore: that's because I took my wife's last name.

Rosella and I had been childhood friends for a long time when we realized we were attracted to each other; we soon became lovers, and when I asked her to move in she accepted. During her first pregnancy she asked me to marry her, and that's why I changed my name to Aaron Swan.

Meanwhile I built a structure separate from our home (but still in the same lot) where our certainly numerous children could live happily without disturbing us. Ok, without disturbing me, but whatever. It consisted of a huge bedroom containing four single beds and various toys, with two small bathrooms in it. I was afraid it wouldn't suffice for our children, but guess what? We got our heir at only our second try.

Ok first we had twins, so tecnically it was our third child, but anyway. Two pregnancies, one heir. Actually when Edward and Bella became toddlers (please don't judge the names, we didn't realize at first what we had done) and their hair colour started showing I thought Bella Swan would be my heir. Luckily her eyes weren't violet, as opposite to her brother. Now, as you may understand it took at least two adults to take care of two babies; so while I suffered every second I was with them I ended up getting attached to those little gremlins. I suppose we were the most functional family unit in our legacy at the time (yes, the twins slept in their separate building, but that's because there wasn't enough space in the nursery).

I guess we stopped being "normal" when we saw Britney's hair and eye colour; then she became our little princess. The nursery became her room when she turned into a child; she had a double bed and everything, and we even got all the dogs she wanted. No, she didn't have the trait Dog Person, but she gained it when she aged up. Actually we first got Joy because one of our neighbours' dog had puppies, so we thought "why not?" and took her in. Then we got another dog from another neighbour, Archer, who later became Britney's favourite. When she became a teen, and her siblings had left the house, she wanted to adopt six strays as her life goal, so she adopted Tawnya, an old female dog who lasted an unexpectedly long time.

Now, it seems that our family was near perfect back then, but the truth is... it wasn't. It must be said that at the time I was heading towards my goal to be a Distinguished Director, while Rosella was on her way to become an Emperor of Evil. Or, well, Empress. I didn't want her to be like my mother, forced to stay at home and care for her children until she had to change her life wish: I wanted her to succeed, to be happy and free and as powerful as she wanted. But as she reached the top of her career, I noticed that our interactions weren't the same anymore. I didn't feel comfortable around her; we didn't share intimacy anymore; we despised each other. This was something we were not prepared for. It seems like when a sim becomes an Emperor of Evil their relationship with the one they love most deteriorates quickly, at the point when we were almost enemies. But we didn't divorce. Britney was a young adult now, so she would have probably understood, but... I didn't want to part from my wife. I needed her.

Well, at least my daughter has someone she loves now. She'll tell you all about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm doing this just for fun I really hope you like it as well. Also if you could give me suggestions for names it would be great! I'm running out of creativity here!


	4. Britney Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand back to cheating!

Our house is filled with dogs and I'm ok with that.

As you may know, my love for dogs started when I was quite young: my parents adopted our first dogs, and I couldn't help but become a dog person. I dedicated all my life to three things: my dogs, my heir, and my wife. Yes, wife, not husband. Of course I had to cheat on her to get a proper heir, but afterwards I stayed completely loyal to her.

It started in high school. She had a crush on me, I had a crush on her, we started dating and when we aged up we got married. However I knew I had a duty to fulfill, so I started looking for suitable partners in the neighbourhood. First I went to an old acquaintance of mine, Reynaldo Rodriguez: I got pregnant, dumped him, and hoped for the best, which of course didn't happen. At least Antoinette didn't realize I cheated on her (even though she was present when I gave birth to Adrian, which is weird, but ok). Then, since she wanted to have a child of her own, we adopted Samuel. I didn't care much for those two, but Antoinette was the one who took care of them, so that was fine.

When I looked for someone to father my next child, I found a distinct lack of male sims who weren't old or ugly. Actually there seemed to be a sudden increase in the female population, and I found myself rejecting women left and right. _Who did they think they were?_ I would only cheat on Antoinette to create an heir, not to please some random maid.

It was at that time when the Mighty Player decided to place a suitable father, an exact copy of the Founder, Kyle Bogart, in the land. I knew what I had to do; it wasn't difficult to seduce him-actually I felt I ran the risk of falling in love with him, if it weren't for my beloved waiting at home. I quickly became pregnant with his child, hoping to be able to finally stop lying to my wife, only to be disappointed: Alister, who was named in a way someone special should be, as an heir should be named, only had violet eyes-just like Adrian. A failure.

But of course I wouldn't be telling you this if I were not successful in the end: my second union with Kyle generated a worthy heir, Sebastian. Then I dumped his father.

In the meantime, Antoinette and I had adopted a total of three dogs: Sky, Colonel, and Bella. Sky, being quite old when we took her in, died soon. Colonel was a puppy, so he lasted for a long time, and so did Bella, despite being just a little bit younger than Sky. They were free to do whatever they wished; if something broke it was replaced, if they dirtied the floor it was cleaned, if they caught fleas we gave them a bath. I loved those dogs more than I loved my children.

After the first three boys left home (it was quite rushed, leaving a lot of cake in our fridge) I was finally able to get the last two dogs to complete my aspiration: with Bobby and Kylo I had finally adopted a total of six strays, and I had nothing more to do except wait for Sebastian to grow and leave the house.

I must admit, I grew quite fond of him. He was a really sweet child, and a responsible teenager. He grew up to be a successful adult as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Sebastian's children will have better names


	5. Sebastian Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost completely healthy, and I finally make use of the spare siblings' spawns

Ok so I had this massive house built for at least four children, even six, or seven, and then what happens? I get Alex on my first try. I know I should be glad, but seriously? _The_ _very first one?_ It's weird, and ironical, and completely nonsensical.

But anyway, I think I should tell you everything from the beginning so I'll start with my job. I'm a painter. And then my wife, Vicki. I don't remember her last name, but whatever. I love her she loves me, we have the same name, we have kids, it's fine. Now, the unusual thing about this is that our niece was living with us at the time: Lisette, the daughter of Adrian and his wife Amanda. I met her when we were both children-I turned into a teenager the very next day, but the thing is we were close in age. Sure, I couldn't have a child with my niece, but maybe,  _maybe_ our children could have gotten together when they grew up. So when I got my business sorted out (house, job, wife) I invited her over, threw her a surprise birthday party and asked her to move in.

There were a few... complications with that plan. While Vicki and I got our children pretty soon (yes, two, because I thought Alex probably wouldn't be the one, so we got Vanessa as well) Lisette found it difficult to get a boyfriend, or even just a casual partner. She had turquoise hair and violet eyes, just like me, and Alex, and my parents, she was perfect. She only had to have one daughter from a random partner, so she chose him based on his looks. Louis was a married man, though, so she had quite some difficulty getting him to even woohoo with her. Thankfully she was friends with his daughter, so she asked her to move in and bring Louis with her. The moment she was certain of being pregnant she dumped him and we kicked him out of the house.

Meanwhile, since there were way too many people here for the Mighty Player to handle, Lisette's friend, Vicki, and Vanessa moved out so Lisette could have her baby and later get married with no worries. She gave birth to Colette, who would eventually be Alex's partner... even if Alex was already a child when she was born. Later Lisette married Narciso, the maid, and got a house of their own, so I found Vicki and Vanessa and made them move back in with us.

Neither I or Vicki ever cheated on each other, I got along well with both kids (it was a bit difficult to love them when they were actual kids, but I managed), and the kids got along with each other. Everything was fine.

That is, everything was fine until Alex became an adult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may be even more of an asshole than Kyle ever was. I almost feel sorry for Colette (actually I do) and I'm the one responsible for his behaviour.


	6. Alex Pugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it looks like some medieval story, what with the arranged marriage and all. Also here comes the asshole

I think I'm a decent son, all considered; respected my parents, got along with my sister, had good grades. I even married the girl my father wanted me to marry- I mean, I divorced her after a while, but what matters is that we got our heir; or, more precisely, that  _I_ got my heir.

I looked for her the moment I settled into my house, and I discovered two things: one, that we were neighbours, and two, that she was still just a child. Well, I couldn't just wait around for her to grow up, you know, so I befriended her first (which was pure torture) and invited her over to celebrate her birthday. And then I did it again, just the day after. And then, before we even finished the cake, I asked her to move in. And then I seduced her. And married her. And had children with her.

Again, our first child was the heir. Terence Swan, the seventh heir of our legacy. When Colette was pregnant, I started dating one of my co-workers, Jayme Ivy (I know, weird name, but then again my uncle's name was Alister); I loved her. So I figured that when my children became old enough to not need their mother I would divorce her and marry Jayme instead; then, since I was already cheating on Colette for love, I decided to do it for work as well, and started sleeping with my boss, Yadira. I eventually asked her to just be friends so I wouldn't upset my love. Now, don't get me wrong, I cared deeply for Colette, which is why I agreed to have our second child, Sylvie. I just... didn't love her in a romantic way, not like Jayme.

So anyway, a little while after Sylvie was born I became the father of Cirillo Ivy, Jayme's son (really what's the deal with their names??). They became good friends, the brats. On the other end Terence seemed to be quite detached from his siblings, both legitimate and not, and dedicated all his free time to writing or painting. As a soldier, I didn't really understand how he could spend so many hours in the same spot in front of the computer, but I decided to just let it go; it was probably just a phase. A very long phase that started when he was a child, but a phase nonetheless.

By the time Sylvie was a child and Terence was a teenager, I thought it was time for me to leave Colette and settle down with Jayme. The kids were unhappy about the divorce, but they adapted to the change well. When I tried to get in a serious relationship with my lover, however, I realized that she had gotten married in the meantime. I think the name was Domenico? Dominique? Anyway, I asked her to break it up so we could get married and Cirillo could live with his actual father. So now my name is Pugh, because this bloke's name is Pugh, and even my kids are called Pugh, and it sounds weird but it's fine because we love one another. Well, maybe Terence doesn't really appreciate my choices, but he's free to do whatever he wants now.

It turned out it wasn't a phase, after all. He became a full-time writer, even after his initial failures. And he kept painting. He even kept wearing the same lavender colour scheme he's loved ever since he became a child. He's all prim and proper, not even his  _hairstyle_ haschanged in all these years.

Hope he does well in life, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Terence will be loyal. He'll give weird names to his children, but he'll be loyal


	7. Terence Mattingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terence is a gentleman although he doesn't even know his children

My house... isn't the most conventional. I wanted my home to be mostly outdoors, with only my bedroom and bathroom surrounded by actual walls, but that plan backfired when I chose to marry a vampire.

Jeanette already had a girlfriend when I met her, so I didn't pursue her in a romantic way; instead, I asked her and her girlfriend Gaia to move in with me. Then it was Gaia who broke up with Jeanette before leaving, so I had the duty to console her the best way I could. After not even a day, when she was still crying over her last relationship, she agreed to marry me, giving me a chance to finally change my name (Pugh really didn't suit a successful writer like me).

Given my family's recent luck with heirs, and considering that my parents were second cousins, I thought an heir would come soon, at the first or second try at most; so we waited a bit before we had our first child. Meanwhile, since Jeanette being a vampire was an obstacle not only to her well-being, but to her functionality as well, I decided to build a nursery underground with a bathroom attached so that the children could have a shower without barging in our bedroom. I also asked her to abandon her vampire nature, but she didn't listen.

When we had Gwendolen, I knew not to get my hopes up, so when she turned up to be just a regular child I wasn't too disappointed. When Jeanette got pregnant for the second time however, I thought it wise to make Gwendolen age up so we wouldn't have to buy another bed for the baby. So we had Algernon. I was so sure this would be the one, I made sure his mother taught him everything he could learn before he aged up. Unfortunately, his eyes were blue, so we had to try for another baby right away. This time I thought for sure, it would be our heir, so I thought long and hard on his name. At first I thought Jack or John would be nice names for him, but then I thought maybe a more peculiar name would be better, so I considered calling him Ernest, but I really could not name a child like that, so I named him Basil instead.

He was not my heir.

His blond hair was a dead giveaway, so I rushed his birthday as well. Now I found myself with three children born, one of which was already a teen, no heir, and both I and Jeanette becoming adults after she finally agreed to stop being a vampire. I started to worry. Yes, I knew some of the previous heirs had to wait longer than I had to finally get the next heir, but I was just scared it would not happen.

Luckily, our fourth child bore turquoise hair and violet eyes, so our legacy would continue. Cecily was our little princess. the room that used to be a nursery became her room when she became a child, and her siblings rushed to get married and leave the house so Jeanette and I could focus on our better child. By the time she became a young adult, we already had two grandchildren from our eldest children.

I think we may have spoiled her a bit. Now she wishes to marry rich and kill her spouse. It would make for a great story, but... I truly hope she doesn't follow this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to post next chapter on time because I've only chosen a partner for Cecily and this week will be busy, but I'll try


	8. Cecily Sousa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cecily literally gets everything in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got really lucky the last time I played with them and this came out today. If my luck persists, I might actually be able to finish this earlier than expected but I can't promise anything

I didn't mean to fall in love.

When I was looking for a husband, I specifically went to the bigger, nicer houses to find rich sims, and then I meant to look for a nice looking man as well. However, when I met Damon I immediately felt attracted to him: not only was he rich and good looking, but he had that particular something that made me just melt. He was a little bit crazy too, so that was a plus.

There was the slight problem of his girlfriend, though, so I had to hold off for a bit... just enough for him to move in, so he could dump her without me interfering and creating useless enemies. At last, we were finally free to love each other. When I thought I had finally got him I proposed to him, hoping to get an heir as soon as possible while also being married, but he  _refused._ Can you believe that? He actually refused  _me,_ the heir of possibly the richest family in the city, graced by the Mighty Player's good will and destined to be remembered by all sims. Twice. I proposed and he refused  _twice._ It was evidently because of his insanity. It was part of what I loved about him, but it was also  _so frustrating_ at times.

So he proposed instead. And that's why I now have a different name; of course if he had accepted  _my_ proposal, we would both be Mattingly, like my parents. But no, he had to do things the way he liked, the jerk. I'm sorry, he's not a jerk, he's a wonderful man, but he's difficult sometimes.

Anyway; after our long-awaited wedding ceremony (which was perfect, by the way), we started trying to have a baby right away- I knew how long some of my ancestors had to wait for their heir to finally be born, so I didn't want to waste time. My plan was to see if the baby had the right hair colour when he became a toddler, and then if the eyes looked promising as well, raise him properly until he became a child; meanwhile we would not have other children, so we could focus on the one (if he looked like a possible heir, that is), and would try to have more babies only if our first attempt proved unsuccessful.

Luckily for us, Stephen had turquoise hair! So no more babies until he turned into a child at least, since his eyes looked quite light. You can imagine my joy when I finally got a proper look at those perfectly violet eyes, when the realization that I wouldn't have to saddle myself with any more children hit me and I felt free of my duty to my family. It was perfect: Damon looked after the child, we both took unnecessarily long leaves from our part time jobs, I dedicated myself to our house (our huge, enormous mansion actually), we were all happy. There was just... one little thing, that would have granted me an immeasurable amount of happiness.

I wanted to see my husband dead.

It was my dream ever since I left my parents' home, to marry rich and have proof that my spouse was dead, so I built a room with all the commodities of a luxurious hotel room... except it was a cell. I led him there several times to woohoo, so he wouldn't suspect anything when I did it one last time, the day before I made Stephen age up into a teen. I could still enter the room- just because I had imprisoned him didn't mean we couldn't enjoy each other's company; he also had an in-room bathroom, so he could tend to most of his needs with no difficulty and he didn't have such a bad time there. I missed him just like Stephen did, if not more, but it had to be done. I was there when the Grim Reaper took him. I saw him die right in front of my eyes; it was at that moment that I realized I couldn't live without him anymore.

So when his ghost started wandering around the house I welcomed him in my bed. We conceived Layla that night. When I went into labour, Stephen was the one to bring me to the hospital and take me back home afterwards. He saw me giving birth to his ghost sister. No matter how much he seemed interested in creating a zombie army or whatever, I think that sight might have shocked him permanently.

Not long after Layla's birth, I received an offer from the Landgraab Lab: they said they could bring my husband back to life if I brought them his ashes, so I did. He came back as a ghost, but he was back. I couldn't believe my luck. I wouldn't have had to take care of the brat anymore.

Soon enough Stephen grew into a young adult and left the house. I think he's going to do great things. Terrible, maybe, but great things.


	9. Stephen Sousa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie dedicates all his life to reach his goal but then he also thinks of his children. Somehow. Two out of three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this speed surprised even me but I got a lot of time to play so now we got this. I hope you enjoy!

I feel like before I start with my story I should tell you a few things about my family; remember Jeanette Mattingly, my grandmother? She used to be a vampire, which was a bit troublesome for everyone, so she drank a potion which directly turned her into a witch. I don't know if any of my mother's siblings were born after grandma drank the potion, but I know for sure that I inherited my powers from her. So from mother to daughter to grandson we were all witches. And a wizard.

Ever since I discovered my powers when I was a teen, shortly after my father's death, I entertained the thought of resurrecting people. I started studying Alchemy, experimenting with my magic; I neglected my classmates and a social life in general to pursue my life goal. The birth of my ghost sister and my father's return as a ghost himself only solidified my determination to create an army of zombies.

I dedicated my whole life to Alchemy and Magic, but that didn't mean I forgot my duty to my family. I still needed to produce an heir, and for that I needed a wife (or at least a partner I could have a child with). So I started looking around: the moment I found a woman I was attracted to I started courting her. In less than two days we were living together as a couple (we were not official yet, but she'd left her old lover for me and that was enough for the moment).

We waited some time before we tried for a baby- I wanted to be able to complete my aspiration before the child became a young adult and left the house together with the Mighty Player's blessing, and we would probably get an heir at our first or second try so we weren't worried about that. So I was either in my alchemy room (which was also our bedroom) or in our garden, tending to my plants and bees, and Veronica was either at her part time job or at home working on her skills. However, I soon started worrying that Veronica would become old before we got our heir, so we rushed to have our first child.

When she was well into her pregnancy, I decided to get a cat: it was the perfect pet for a proper wizard, and even just its presence would boost my spell-casting abilities. That's how Vega entered our household. She was an old striped cat, a bit distrusting at first, but with time she became my best friend and companion. By the time that connection was completely formed, Oliver was born and Veronica and I were finally married. I had high hopes for him, so I rushed to get better at creating potions and casting spells. When he became a toddler my hopes were raised even higher by seeing his hair colour. I wasn't sure about his eyes, but we taught him everything we could anyway. We tried for another baby just in case.

I was right, and his eyes weren't. Luckily we could try again with Martin; he had the right hair and promising eyes. Still, Veronica wanted a girl so we tried for yet another baby. I think it was at that time that she started having an affair with the maid, Achilles. I didn't even discover them together, I just... I invited my mother over to show her how good of a wizard I'd become, alright? And then I put a love spell on Veronica, just like many times before, for practice. Then I found them kissing. I knew it was partly my fault, but still. We had a big argument right in front of our kids. After our daughter was born we divorced. Soon after (the very same day) Veronica married Achilles. Who died the moment he entered our household. It was a sad sight to see, but deep down inside me I rejoiced. Later she moved out, taking Oliver with her. I kept Vera with me, just in case she was the heir instead of Martin.

It turned out that Martin was indeed my heir, although Vera also had turquoise hair. I kept raising her as if she was an heir, in her toddler years. Then I kind of forgot about her and her brother and fully immersed myself in my spells. I only gained the ability to create zombies when both of my kids were already teenagers. That was also the day Vega died. The night I placed her grave in the cemetery I also started creating zombies. I spent that night and the two following nights in that cemetery, rushing to get my aspiration complete as soon as possible. Actually, I completed my aspiration just in time to celebrate Martin's birthday one day early. That was the happiest day of my life.

It seems like Martin wanted to be a businessman. He is finally free to do what he wants with his life without having to worry about having an heir, so I think he'll reach his goal fairly quickly. I can only wish him good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Martin is the last heir he won't need to produce an heir himself, so the next chapter will be more of an epilogue than anything.


	10. Martin Sousa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the legacy. They're free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, there was a lot going on and I had to shorten my gaming time.

It feels weird, you know? All of my ancestors had to produce an heir with their same hair and eye colour, and I just.. have to live my life... how I want to. I don't even have an heir.

Well, I guess I should tell you more or less what I did in my life..? Maybe? I mean, it's not that interesting. I just wanted to become a very successful businessman so I became a very successful businessman. Yeah, I had to work hard to get my position, but not stressing over getting an heir helped a little bit.

I did get married, if that's what you wanted to know. Her name is Sommer; we used to work together, but when she moved in with me she realized she wanted to be a super cop or something, so she changed jobs. Oh, and she's a vampire. She turned me into a vampire as well, because I asked her to. We even built a special vampire room with no windows, which later became also her gym and then returned to being a vampire room. It wasn't a crypt because it was on the first floor (second for Americans, I think? We number floors differently, right?), but whatever.

Oh, and I also got a dog. And a cat. And another. And then another dog. And a child, although that arrived in-between pets. Thomas, that's his name. Thomas Sousa. Then we got Poppy (the first dog), then Primrose and Percy (cats), and then Maya (our weird, weird dog). We are quite a happy family, I must say.

Thomas does not have turquoise hair, nor violet eyes. He was born with black hair and blue eyes, although I must tell you that he dyed his hair light pink when he became a teenager. He doesn't dislike children, but I do. Still, I did my best to be a good dad. I even bought him a hamster! He loved Mickey. He loved him so much that he decided he wanted another one. And then he wanted two turtles, two lizards, two snakes, two horses... He can buy those when he gets his own house.

For the moment, I will settle with taking care of our pets and doing my job. Thomas thinks he might want to enter the world of fashion. I'm glad this is finally over. I'm pretty sure I'll miss him when he leaves, but it's time for me to let him go.

That's it, bye.


End file.
